Glassy Blinds
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: Mikan Sakura is your typical nerd but with a secret she keeps. However, when she agrees on a deal, she initially knew her world would tilt for a bit from it usual pace... but the extra more degrees? She couldn't help but blame the person she unexpectedly turned for help.


**Glassy Blinds**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters

**Rating:** T for slight cussing

**Warning:** Slight OOC is bound to happen in the future chapters.

**Prologue**

The afternoon sun poured though the cafe's floor-to-ceiling windows, making the place's ambiance even better. The mixed aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sweet, heavenly scent of baked pastries warfed about while an instrumental song hummed softly from the speakers. The cafe was famous—with patrons that came by everyday-but as of the moment, it wasn't as busy as it would be in a few hours. The timing was perfect for a particular table by the corner, fairly safe from any prying eyes that were bound to exist.

Well, regardless of the offered ambiance, the air surrounding the table was anything except that. And unfortunately, much to the brunette's utter uneasiness, the tension preferred clinging into her and liked messing with her nerves because the handsome young man, seated across the table, was casually enjoying his cup of coffee while hers simply sat prettily, barely touched. It was her favorite yet savoring it now wasn't as appealing than usual since Mikan Sakura was left to think and to hand on an immediate answer instead.

Minutes ticked by before the young man started opening his mouth to speak when her hand reached up. Momentarily, She paused, her fingers missing the familiar feel of a smooth rim, then realized the reason of its absence.

Shaking that off, Mikan took a deep breath in, briefly shutting her eyes and bringing her hand down, then brought her hazel brown orbs to meet his keen gaze, ceasing whatever he was planning to say.

The challenge and cruel amusement intensified on his eyes that looking away was more preferable though she chose not to. She pursed her lips before nodded, "Okay, I agree."

"Excellent choice." He nodded, approvingly and satisfied. He stood up with a wide sinister smile plastered on, causing for Mikan to wondered how this coldness and cruelty embedded in him could disappear like it wasn't there later and return to be someone everyone thought of him. He extended a hand, which she instantly accepted and he left without futher ado.

Mikan closed her eyes, concentrating on calming her nerves that had gotten from bad to worse overtime. A few calming breaths later, her phone rung, rattling her newly mustered calmness that she flinched. She fished her phone out of her purse then answered, "Hotaru,"

Hotaru Imai monotoned a "He still there?"

Despite herself, Mikan smiled a small smile, slightly shaking her head like Hotaru was sitting across the table. "No. He already left."

"Hmm," The brunete could almost see her best friend nodding her head from the other line. "So, how'd it go?"

"He... offered a deal,"

A short span of silence passed before Hotaru spoke once more, her tone hinted that she got a pretty good hunch on what the deal was all about. It was one thing about Hotaru. She could read her. "I'm hearing the details later. What answer did you give him?"

Mikan glanced towards the empty seat. "Well... obviously, I accepted it. The bargain was good." Hearing her own voice said it made the whole conversation awhile ago more real, and suddenly the look on his eyes flashed in her mind, too clear for her liking that her nerves begun bordering to threatened. She continued instead, "I have four months to work on it."

"That's too damn short." Hotaru commented, voice dangerously flat. Mikan stared up the ceiling, leaning onto the comfort of the seat. She didn't know what she should be feeling on Hotaru's comment but she couldn't agree more, though she found herself not complaining. The chance had finally come. The only problems was that... How to get to the right side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi minna! So after months of not updating, I have finally posted this story's prologue since I had taken the earlier ones. This one had a change from the previous one. I deeply apologize for not updating any of my stories. I could have updated but our computer had completely left us and decided to bring along my files and a few of the edited chapters of the stories I'm working on. I might be updating some, but I can't tell when since school is being demanding even though its still July .

About this one, I'm rereading it for errors next time and hopefully along with the first chap. Hope you like it ^^

Review?


End file.
